


Stop Me Before I

by angelwolf123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Drabbles, Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Genderbending, Hinata may be gay also, Male!Sakura, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-War, Redemption, Romance, Takes place during time skip, fem!naruto, sakura is super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwolf123/pseuds/angelwolf123
Summary: Sasuke follows his best friend home after the war. He'd follow her anywhere. (Sasuke x Fem!Naruto)





	1. Bruised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that Naruto and Sasuke would have ended up together if Naruto was a heroine rather than a hero. To keep the genin standard of boy-girl-boy, I've decided to make Sakura the second boy of Team 7. I think male!Sakura, with Sakura's more "traditionally feminine" traits, as super interesting and a lot of fun to play around with! Otherwise canon-compliant. :P
> 
> I own nothing. Exactly 100 words.

**Bruised**

Two friends laid side by side under a starry night sky.

Naruto's swollen left eye blocked half of the view, and the touching moment was somewhat disturbed by the blood currently seeping from where her right arm used to be. She couldn't feel the pain, didn't even feel her neck muscles move as she turned her head to face Sasuke.

He stared back at her. Shiny tear tracks lined his bruised face, and Naruto snorted at the sight of them. The bastard.

"Oi, Sasuke," she closed her eyes. She hoped she was smiling. "...you think we're gonna die like this?"


	2. Unmoving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

**Unmoving**

Sasuke did think he and Naruto would die together before Sakura appeared. The pink-haired shinobi never stopped crying as he scraped their asses off of the riverside rock, starting with Naruto first. He slurred curse words as his hands glowed green and tears dripped onto their unmoving bodies.

"Dumbasses... idiots..." Sakura sniffed, shuffling on his knees over to Sasuke. His fingers and toes began tingling as bloodflow was restored. Everything hurt. But still...

Sasuke's only remaining hand lifted to touch Sakura's wrist. "...I'm sorry."

Sakura stiffened. He stared back at Sasuke before bursting into a new wave of blubbering. "I-Idiots...!"


	3. Trace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

**Trace**

Through all the cheers and rejoicing over the end of the war, none of the shinobi alliance seemed to care much about the presence of Sasuke in Sakura's medical tent. And with Kakashi standing guard outside, who would?

Sakura managed to squeeze two cots inside of his little workspace. He hooked Naruto and Sasuke each up with an IV drip and set himself towards fixing the two dumbasses up again. Sakura could trace the desperation of their fight through knocked out teeth, broken ribs, and singed chakra pathways.

Still, Naruto continued to steal glances at Sasuke until she passed out.


	4. Custody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

**Custody**

"This isn't going to last forever," Kakashi mumbled, adjusting the Sasuke draped over his back. "He's going to be put back in custody as soon as we reach the Leaf Village."

Trees whipped past the four original members of Team Seven. The forest echoed with heavy wooden thuds as Kakashi and Sakura leapt from branch to branch. Naruto drooled on Sakura's shoulder, high off her ass from pain medication. "They can... they can tryyy," the blonde kunoichi tried to shake a fist at invisible Leaf elders.

Kakashi sighed, finally breaking into a smile. Sakura snorted.

Sasuke groaned in his sleep.


	5. Your Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

**Your Problem**

The fact that he helped end a war and save the world didn't stop Sasuke from being an international criminal. However, these things  _did_  mean that the Five Kage no longer desired his head on a platter. No one cared anymore, and the Leaf's justice system didn't quite know what to do with this ex-fugitive.

"I guess we'll... put him on trial," Tsunade rubbed at her temple with one hand, while the other held Sasuke's dossier. She glanced up, glaring at Kakashi. "This'll be your problem in a few weeks, Hatake."

The shinobi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.


	6. Sad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

**Sad Day**

Sasuke remained in his high-security cell while the courts reviewed his case paperwork. Official procedure banned visitation on principal, and within the first week he was gone... a funeral happened.

Able-bodied shinobi lit incense and offered flowers at the foot of the mass grave for all those lost in the war. Although their shop had been destroyed in Pain's assault, the Yamanaka clan offered up what was left of their white roses in honor of their late clan leader.

Naruto stood with a hiccuping Hinata in front of Neji Hyuuga's tombstone, clutching one of these roses in hand.

She cried.


	7. Assign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

**Assign**

By the time the talks surrounding Sasuke reached their climax, Kakashi was the one now wearing the Hokage hat and robes.

"To be frank, Hokage-sama," the chuunin placed the court documents on his leader's desk. "They don't know what to do with him. More importantly, it's unclear whether he should be trusted…."

Kakashi sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "...assign him to Naruto."

"T-To Naruto, sir...?"

" _She's_  trusted by those in the village. No missions for her, either, until she passes her jounin exams. Also..." Kakashi's eye crinkled. "...she's probably the only one who can handle him."


	8. Barren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

**Barren**

Naruto's new two-bedroom apartment stood in the village center, only a few blocks away from the hospital and ninja academy. Considering her childhood apartment had been smashed by Pain's  _Shinra Tensei_ , her 'move' consisted of stuffing a bag and walking on over.

The next evening, Sasuke arrived with two masked Anbu trailing behind him. Naruto waved them off with an, _'it's okay guys, I'll take it from here'_. Sasuke's eyes did not stop rolling.

"Soooo," Naruto sat on the couch, the place barren of everything besides basic furniture. "This is fun."

The Uchiha lingered in the threshold. "...you're an idiot."


	9. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

**Blue**

"You're a bigger idiot," Naruto shot back. The right sleeve of her white t-shirt wobbled emptily as she rose to her feet. "How about I show you the place? I moved in like, yesterday." She didn't wait for Sasuke to reply before heading to the kitchen. He trotted behind her, taking in the light blue countertop tiles and the big street-facing window.  _'Safety hazard.'_

"We should paint it orange," Naruto sat on the island table. She swung her bare feet back and forth.

Sasuke opened the fridge, leaning his one arm against the door. He squinted. "...there's no food."

"Yeahhhh."


	10. Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

**Void**

Sasuke's gaze snapped from one empty countertop to another, with neither toaster nor teakettle in sight. He shut the fridge door to open up a cabinet instead. "Naruto, do you know how to cook?"

"Uh... does ramen count?" The blonde sorta-smiled, scratching her cheek. "But you do, right?"

"I don't," Sasuke checked each cabinet and drawer in turn. "...also, we have no bowls. Or-"

"-or anything. Yeah. Can we... get ramen?"

Sasuke's dark eyes seemed void of any light as he stared at Naruto. "...yeah," he sighed, turning his head away and tugging on his bangs. "We can get ramen."


End file.
